eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kometa
“Set Fire to the Rain-” ''-Adele'' “Look! The Shemarrians’ air transport must have exploded! It’s coming down in flaming pieces! HURRA-” “Shut up! That’s not debris! That’s their close air support deploying! It’s the damn Blood Riders coming down on us! Quit your hollaring and man your guns, you idiots!” Kometa When first seen in action, these Blood Rider Elites were at first mistaken for Infernals, then, once they were observed to be fighting on the same side as the Shemarrians, were mistaken for a Blood Rider copy of the Hawkmoon Harpy or Sirin. While indeed individual Blood Riders have in the past requested being fitted with bionic wings in imitation of the Hawkmoons (and typically to challenge the evasive Hawkmoon clanswomen in ‘fair combat’), the Tribe by and large has used jet packs or other accessories when wanting to get airborne, and have stayed away from wholesale adaptation of integral flight capabilities. However, though fiercely independent, the Blood Riders have recognized the importance of air support; they’ve just been reluctant to ask others to cover for them in regards to that area. So, when the Blood Rider elders decided that it was time for a dedicated aerial Elite, they went at it with their own resources. Despite the size of the Tribe, especially after the high toll the Shemarrian Civil War had exacted on them, the Blood Riders were not as helpless in the field of R&D as others would believe; the Tribe was, after all, one of the first Tribes to field an Elite in the form of the plasma-hot Zealot, a modification of the popular Berserker frame. The resulting Kometa shows remarkable parallel evolution to the Harpy and Tisiphone, almost cloning those other worthies with regards to performance, but has its own unique attributes that set it apart. Description The Kometa was born of the union of a Zealot Elite with a set of modified wings copied off the Super Pegasus Robot Horse. The added mass of the wings reduces ground running speed and mobility somewhat, but gives the gynoid advanced flight capabilities. To prove that their Kometa is not a simple copy of existing winged Shemar like the Harpy and Tisiphone, the Blood Riders have further modified the wing structure and propulsion system. Three of the ‘finger spars’ on each wing have been thickened to accommodate hollow channels for a plasma thruster system in each wing. Besides using a conventional thruster system to attain flight, Kometas use a pulsed-plasma system to accelerate. In addition to rocketing the Elite across the sky, the plasma thrusters can also be used as short range plasma blasters on the ground or hovering over an enemy. The Kometa retains the thermal shielding and plasma field generation abilities of their parent Zealot design, but improves the ability to throw plasma bolts, courtesy of reverse-engineering of palm blaster technology imported from the Japan expeditions. Kometas are arguably faster in overall speed than even many Hawkmoon aerialists, but their high speed and plasma propulsion mean that the gynoids run particularly hot, painting them on the battlefield for thermal sensors and heat-seeking weaponry (GM’s option: heat-seeking weaponry gets a +1d4 to strike a fully plasma-wrapped/powered-up Kometa). Kometas are VERY situationally aware and very agile fliers not out of a love of flying as much as out of the necessity of being ready to dodge enemy ordnance locked in on their heat signatures. Many Kometas dismiss this risk with the sang-froid typical of the Tribe, seeing it as part of the glory and of combat. Kometas also don’t QUITE have all the agility of their Harpy cousins, but they are passionate aerial dogfighters not to be trifled with. Kometas are regarded as an Elite upgrade of the Berserker and even the Zealot, and among the Blood Riders, there is estimated to be one Kometa for every hundred Berserkers, and every twenty Zealots. It is a common goal-upgrade for many Blood Rider Berserkers and Zealots to be able to graduate to a Kometa, though not all choose the Upgrade. The FlameWings, a Blood Rider splinter-tribe, have been quick to adopt the Kometa as one of their own Elites, seeing it as a literal expression of their tribal name. The Thousand Dragons, another Blood Rider splinter, have also expressed interest in the Elite, suggesting the addition of a prehensile tail, breath weapons, and other ‘draconic’ features. Abilities Sensors The Kometa has the standard sensors of the Berserker frame. Special Systems Thermal Shielding Modifications to the Zealot’s/Kometa’s skin and cooling systems allow them to take NO damage from the plasma field, and NO damage from heat-based attacks (magic-based fire still does full damage). With the plasma field down, plasma attacks do only 1/4 damage (the plasma stream still has some kinetic kick to impart). EM Shielding This protects the Kometa’s internal systems from interference by the plasma conduction fields. Note, however, that with the plasma field on, radio transmissions from the Kometa suffer a reduction in range by two-thirds, and quality of transmission will be spotty; marred by static. Enhanced Nanotech Repair System The Kometa’s nanite repair system is souped up for dealing with extra damage. These systems repair 5d6 MD per hour, and can repair 75 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Plasma Thrusters A set of 6 (three in each wing) plasma thrusters are installed into the wings to give the Kometa enhanced speed. Engaging the plasma thrusters will rocket the Kometa up to 540 MPH, and boosts altitude to 18,000 ft. Can typically engage the plasma thrusters for only four hours before needing an hour to cool down. The plasma thrusters can alternatively be used as weapons. Weapons Systems Hand Claws The hands of the Kometa are fitted with retractable finger blades, allowing the Kometa to make slash or stab attacks with their hands. Plasma Field This is a body conformal plasma field that incinerates anything that comes too close to the Zealot/Kometa. The Kometa’s plasma projection abilities have been modified for greater range. The more sadistic or battle-hardened Kometas have been known to trap individual opponents at close range inside their wings and incinerate them with the plasma field, in what is variously known as a ‘furnace hug’ or a ‘snug-burn’. Anything flammable will be incinerated on contact, including SDC bullets and weapons. Furthermore, with the plasma field up, other plasma attacks do NO damage, as they effectively splash around the projection fields. Payload: Can maintain the plasma field for 15 minutes and recharge in 15 minutes, or for 30 minutes, requiring a full 60 minute recharge period afterward. The Zealot/Kometa can reboot the field before then, but the extra power draw will cause the EShemar to be -1 on initiative, and -2 to dodge, strike and parry, and reduce maximum running speed by 25%. Plasma Wing Thrusters/Ejectors (6, 3 each wing) Each wing contains three plasma thrusters that enhance the Kometa's speed. They are also powerful plasma ejectors when not used to enhance their speed. Used frequently while hovering over targets and bombarding targets below with the plasma ejectors. A favoured tactic in clearing landing zones for other troops before they land. Damage: 4d6 MD per single blast, 8d6 MD for a double blast, and 1d8x10 MD for all three ejectors on a wing firing on the same target at once. (Optional) Laser Claw Gauntlets Kometas can wear the laser wrist gauntlets common to Shemar. (Optional) Wing Blades Copying the Gargoyles of Europe, some Kometas further accessorize by adding blades to their wings. Molecular blades or vibroblades can be installed, but not both. Programming/Skills The skills of the EShemar Kometa depend on their origins as Warriors or Berserkers (or, in a few cases, Acolytes), and their level of experience. They also get the following: * Acrobatics (+15%) * Paired Weapons Also remember the following Blood Rider bonuses (available ONLY to Blood Riders): Stress Resistance Blood Riders are so inured to fear that they save at +2 versus Horror Factor. The craziest of this lot actually LAUGH in the face of death/dismemberment. Cross Training Due to the extensive crosstraining done by Blood Riders, their rank and file warriors get an extra Ancient/Melee W.P., while Berserkers get a Modern W.P. as standard Body Block/Leaping Jump Attack 1d6 MD and has a 01-50% chance of knocking opponents of up to 1,200 lbs weight off their feet(lose initiative and 2 APMs getting back up) Diving Attack (2 attacks) This is a diving attack from high altitude that can allow the Kometa to reach speeds of 180 MPH on an attack. This adds +9 SDC/MD to melee attacks, and increases damage from thrown kinetic weapons such as spears by +1d4 MD. The downside is that the Kometa’s dodge bonuses are HALVED during the descent. Category:Blood Rider Category:Elite Category:Kometa Category:Zealot Category:Blood Rider Technology Category:Harpy Category:Sirin